


Poetry 2: Masterful

by FollowMeInstead



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowMeInstead/pseuds/FollowMeInstead





	

It's all hidden

It's all mastered

Everything. I've learned to muster

The strength I need to hide it all

To save it all, just for Me

It's Mine and it's Me and because I'm hiding

You'll never get to know the truth behind teeth

And smiles.

 

But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to take

To make for your Lives and your Hearts

To Save you from the contents of this Crack

Inside my very Mind

This Wrong, this Broken, this

Unidentified foreign object inside

My head and my heart.

 

I will start, to claw at the crack and the bruises

But it's for you, this.

I take this pain for you

So you don't have to endure it too.

 

This mask I've masterfully crafted

A present with too-tight ties

A painting with seamless lines

A wall built of stone and

Eyes that never falter until they cry.


End file.
